


Scars

by OMG_Bannana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMG_Bannana/pseuds/OMG_Bannana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has left many scars, and Mrs. Weasley notices them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Molly's stomach turned when she saw the scars her children had. All the blemishes showing what her children had been through, marks of their past.

When Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were having a water fight one day she saw theirs.

Ron had score from where those brains grabbed him in fifth year, and his arm had a large one from where he was splinched in the war, he had lots of smaller ones as well, marks of battle and wear.

Ginny, her daughter, her only daughter had more scars than her brother.

She had "Pureblood" etched into her hand in her own neat handwriting, and many other marks from the Carrows and battle.

Hermione had the word mudblood carved into her arm from Bellatrix, and lots of marks from where a chandelier fell on her, along with marks much like Ron's and Ginny's, just from fighting and work.

Harry had a lot, the scar on his forehead, "I must not tell lies." on his hand, and an oval from the locket on his chest. He had marks from the Triwizard tournament and the marks of a basilisk fang, he had many scars, and all of them had to many to count.

George didn't have as many visible ones, he had his ear missing of course, and other ones from battle, but his were more emotional. Molly knew that losing a brother was hard, she had lost both of her's, and losing a son is harder. But losing a twin would be life shattering, and George was still putting back together the pieces.

Percy didn't have as many as his brothers and sisters, but he was still a marked man like the rest, and could never forgive himself for Fred's death and abandoning his family.

Charlie had his marks from being a dragon tamer, scars from burns, bites and sratches. He had a scar from where he had gotten jnjured in potions at school when Tonks accidentally knocked their cauldron onto him, and he had his battle scars from the war as well.

Bill had the marks on his face from Greyback, his face unrecognizable from the old pictures, and his scars from battle and work.

**~O~O~O~**

Molly looked at the picture taken of them in Egypt, and she felt a lump in her throat. Her family had so many marks and changes from that time, and they were so different, yet they were still her family, and these marks were just new additions.


End file.
